Sebastian Monroe
President/General '''Sebastian "Bass" Monroe '''is the main antagonist of the Action/Adventure show "Revolution". A former Marine Corps Sergeant, following the power going out everywhere, he along with his friend and fellow soldier, Miles Matheson founded the Monroe republic, to try and provide some form of law and order to protect the people from the lawless society. Using there military knowledge they trained the Monroe Militia, however the power corrupted him, and made him a ruthless dictator, hungry for more land and power severing his friendship with Miles. History Monroe and Miles grew up together, from childhood there were the best of friends. Early on Monroe designed his iconic "M" symbol, which would later become the symbol of his land. He created it to stand for both himself and Miles, as both there names ended in a "M". He enlisted in the US Marines with Miles, and served in Afghanistan at least twice. Two years before the black out, he lost his entire family when a drunk driver crashed into them, killing both his parents and his two younger sisters. This act affected him deeply, Miles was there for him, and the two agreed that they were brothers, Miles was the only family he had left. Before the blackout he was a Sergeant in the US Marine Corps, he was a womanising dunk, but a good man nether the less, he was also friends with Miles family. However when the power went out, he was with Miles, his best friend. Together the two left the base to go and find Miles family, sick of waiting for orders that would never come, however on the way, seeing the carnage and destruction of the starving and lawless citizens, they began to form the militia trying to keep law and order, and protect the innocent. However the power went to Monroe's head. Realising his friend had gone to far, Miles tried to assassinate Monroe, but at the last second was unable to pull the trigger. After this he ran, this event changed Monroe, turning him paranoid and colder. In the present day he is the ruthless dictator of the Monroe republic, and commander of the Monroe Militia, he sent Tom Nevile with his men to kidnap Ben Matheson, having already imprisoned his wife for years, believing Miles knew how to turn the power on, thus giving him the ability to conquer the rest of America, and possibly the world. Following his men accidentally killing Ben, he instead kept Danny (Ben's son), and used him as leverage to force Rachael Matheson to reveal the secrets of the pendants. Using this leverage he got steadily nasty as she tried to prevent him from gaining power again. Eventually he had enough, now having both his children hostage, he threatened to kill them both if Rachael didn't comply. He later sent Sergent Strausser to hunt down Charlie and Miles and bring him the pendant. However he once again met Miles, who had come to rescue his nephew. Confronting the two, both holding the other at gun point, but Monroe put the gun down. He told Miles he was still family, and he wanted him back. He forgave him for all he had done, he would let his family go, he would give Miles anything he wanted, as long as he came back. But Miles rebuffed him, telling him it was late, and he had fallen to far, he wished he had killed him all those years ago and he no longer meant anything to him. Overcome with rage and anger, the two turned on each other and went into a fight. Duelling they proved to be roughly equals. The fight was interrupted when a group of men led by Jeremy Baker forcing Miles to flee. Realising it was over between them, Monroe told them to kill Miles. But he escaped, but in the event Monroe had finally won, he now had electricity. And with it he now had a armada of helicopters. Now with the power back, Monroe ordered a mass attack, a systamatic slaughter of all the rebels in Pennsylvania, with plans to next invade Georgia, then the plains Nations, then California, then everyone, and make the Monroe Republic stretch over all of America. However his breaking with the last straws of his friendship with Miles had clearly affected him greatly, he was now left almost completely ruthless and willing to do anything. Following him losing power again, when the helicopter that was carrying the amplifier was shot down, he was approached by another man, Randall Flynn who drove to him to make an Alliance. Randall restored power to Monroe and offered him all he wanted in exchange for giving him the resources he required. Monroe didn't trust Randall, but was in no position to denied this opportunity he accepted a partnership with Flynn. He also revealed he was losing faith in Tom which later Tom defected from the Monroe Militia. In an attempt to draw Miles out, Monroe traveled to his and Miles home town, hoping to trap Miles by threatening the citizens. There he met his old love Emma, who was previously Miles girlfriend, however the two had a fling while she was dating Miles just before they enlisted in the Marines. During the visit Monroe was forced to come to terms with how much he had changed, and what he had become. Monroe intially tried to pretend that they were there to protect them for a terrorist plot. But Emma knew him to well, she told him he was lying. Monroe was also touched to discover that someone still left flowers on his familys graves. But although it clearly pained him, it didn't stop him driving everyone into the library and set it alight to lure Miles out. Upon Miles arriving he managed to free everyone. However Monroe grabbed Emma, and tried to force him to come out. However as he held her at gun point, Emma revealed to Bass that he had a child. There previous affair had led to her falling pregnant, and her family had forced her not to tell him. Overcome with shock at this new detail, Monroe tried to find out more, but Emma was then shot by a Georgian soldier who was aiming for Monroe. Monroe however believed Miles was the one who shot her. His soldiers dragged him off, and he escaped in a copper, however he was crushed with this discovery and the death of a person he truly loved. Getting more ruthless, Monroe forced a scientist to weaponries Anthrax, however Miles liberated the scientist and his family. He also started drone sweeps which almost eradicated the Georgian army, turning the tide of the war back against his enemies. In light of there success Jeremy Baker invited him for a drink, he managed to convince Monroe to come out, however they were attacked by a gunman, while Barker survived. Leading Monroe to become suspicious of Barker, calling him in he revealed his suspicions and had his men surround him. Realising where this was going, Jeremy called Monroe out on how his paranoia had driven Miles and Tom, and others loyal away from him and how Jeremy had always believed in the Militia. He told Monroe that he probably would conquer America, but he would be left alone with no friends and not able to trust anyone, a fate Barker wouldn't wish on his worst enemy. Monroe later learned that Barker was innocent and was overcome with remorse, forced to face that he had murdered his last friend, and question how his actions had affected his previous friendships and failures. Category:Dictator Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Evil Ruler Category:Military Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Soldiers Category:Warlords Category:Abusers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Pimps Category:Kidnapper Category:Power Hungry Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Extravagant Villains Category:In love villains Category:Love rivals Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Propagandists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Rich Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Lover Stealers Category:Swordsmen Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Villain Category:Betrayed villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Revolution Villains Category:Bullies Category:Warmonger Category:Rivals Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Remorseful Villains